Tragedi 24 Juli
by rowbat sevenfold
Summary: Chris Redfield mengingat kematian teman-temannya di Spencer Mansion, Arklay. Chris Redfield's POV. Waspada SPOILER bagi yang belum memainkan game Resident Evil/Biohazard. My first story. Read & Review please. (nb: mulai chapter 4 menjadi sudut pandang orang ketiga)
1. Prolog

warning: rada gaje, kemungkinan OOC dan typo

disclaimer: Resident Evil/Biohazard serta seluruh elemen di dalamnya milik Capcom seutuhnya.

Bagaimana rasanya melihat kematian teman-temanmu di depanmu? Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan mereka? Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau sadar bahwa itu terjadi karena mereka mengorbankan diri untuk menolongmu? Atau lebih buruk lagi, teman-temanmu mati kau tidak berpikir cukup cepat untuk menolong mereka?

Aku mengalami itu semua dalam beberapa malam yang gelap, dingin dan mencekam. Meski sekarang sudah menginjak pertengahan tahun 2013, peristiwa pertengahan tahun 1998 masih terbentang jelas di benakku, ingatanku yang paling dalam. Kengerian itu selalu hadir dalam mimpi burukku. Kengerian yang harusnya hanya ada pada film horor dan tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa aku akan mengalaminya sendiri.

Oh ya, maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Chris Redfield, mantan anggota Angkatan Udara AS (**United States Air Force**), Marksman Tim Alpha S.T.A.R.S. (**Special Tactic and Rescue Service**) – unit khusus dari R.P.D. (**Racoon Police Departement**), dan sekarang anggota senior B.S.A.A. (**Bioterrorism Security Assesment Alliance).** Semua bermula dari _Spencer Mansion_, Racoon City. Didirikan di pegunungan Arklay, sepintas terlihat seperti mansion yang elegan dan memancarkan kemegahan klasik, tapi sampul memang belum tentu sesuai dengan isinya.

Di sanalah banyak teman – ah tidak, keluargaku menemui ajal mereka.


	2. Awal Mula

**_24 Juli 1998_** - Berita mengenai kasus pembunuhan ganjil yang terjadi di lingkungan sekitar Pegunungan Arklay sedang banyak dibicarakan. Mayat bergelimpangan di jalanan, sungai, bahkan sampai ke hutan. Tubuh mereka penuh bekas gigitan, terkoyak, bahkan ada organ dalam yang hilang. Ada kecurigaan bahwa kanibalistik merajalela di wilayah itu. Tim Bravo S.T.A.R.S. sudah berangkat menuju TKP kemarin atas perintah langsung Kapolda Brian Irons untuk menginvestigasi kasus mengerikan itu. Hingga kini belum ada kontak dari mereka.

Saat itu kami –Tim Alpha sedang rapat di ruang kerja lantai 2. Kapten Wesker -orangnya perfeksionis, menjengkelkan dan selalu pakai kacamata hitam, dasar sok keren- sibuk menerangkan strategi di papan tulis.

"Menurut perintah Kapolda, kita akan berangkat menyusul Tim Bravo tiga jam lagi, kecuali jika mereka mengontak kita dan memberikan sinyal situasi darurat maka kita akan langsung menuju TKP. Vickers, masih belum ada kontak dari Tim Bravo?"

"S..Siap Pak! Um.. maksudku Kapten Wesker! Belum ada kontak dari Tim Bravo!" Vickers menjawab dengan terbata-bata, dia memang mudah gugup, si Chicken itu. Wesker menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, sesampainya di TKP, Frost, kau langsung hubungi Aiken. Tanyakan di mana para anggota Tim Bravo, mengapa dia tidak mengontak markas begitu mereka mendarat. Apakah perintahku cukup jelas, Frost?"

"Ya Kapten Wesker!" ujar Frost-orang yang tampangnya seperti rapper.

"Burton, apakah amunisi sudah siap?"

"Roger, Wesker." Jawab pria bertubuh bongsor dan berjanggut yang disebut Burton.

"Bagus. Redfield, pastikan tidak ada prosedur yang salah –" belum sempat Wesker menyelesaikan kalimatnya, radio komunikasi markas berbunyi. Ada yang mengontak markas.

**_BIP BIP BIP BIP_**

"Pasti itu Richard!" Seru seorang wanita berambut brunette yang bernama Jill Valentine.

"Vickers, aktifkan _loudspeaker_." Perintah Wesker.

Vickers mengangguk lalu menekan tombol berwarna merah.

"Aiken, di sini Wesker, Tim Alpha, ganti."

"**_Zztt….ar…ken...bzzz…vo.._**"

"Aiken, Bisa kau perjelas? Bagaimana situasi di sana?"

**_"Bzzz….na…zztt..ster….bzz…..ntuan..bzzzt"_**

Kesabaranku mulai menipis, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Tidak biasanya radio tersendat-sendat begini.

"RICHARD! ADA APA? BERITAHU KAMI, RICHARD?" Aku mulai berteriak di depan radio komunikasi, tak menghiraukan Brad Vickers yang sampai menutup telinganya.

"**_Bzzz…zzz…zztt…_**"

Suara Richard tidak terdengar lagi. Sunyi beberapa detik sampai Wesker akhirnya bersuara.

"Itu sinyal daruratnya. Vickers, siapkan helicopter. Kita berangkat sekarang."

**sampai sini bagaimana ceritanya? baguskah atau ada yang masih kurang?**

**review please, kritik yang membangun akan sangat dihargai oleh author.**


	3. Hell's Entrance

_**a/n: Update juga setelah berbulan-bulan, hehehe. Author sangat berterima kasih kepada pembaca dan mereka yang memberi review.**_

_**untuk 'Neko-Ai-Nyan': Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Ya, dibalik otot kawat, sifat maskulin dan sorot mata tajam Chris, ada kesedihan mendalam. Author sangat yakin sampai saat ini dia masih berduka meski tidak memperlihatkannya.**_

**_untuk 'Guest reviewer': Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Meski anda tidak menggnakan akun resmi FFn, usul anda sangat dihargai. _**_**Memang author sudah ada rencana untuk mengubah sudut pandang cerita. Ini adalah chapter terakhir yang menggunakan Chris' POV.**_

_**Without further ado, inilah lanjutan dari Tragedi 24 Juli. Check it out**_.

Perjalanan dari R.P.D. menuju Racoon Forest di sekitar Arklay Mountain dengan helikopter memakan waktu 20 menit, namun bagiku terasa berjam-jam. Sempat kulihat rekan-rekanku di sini. Bradley "Chickenheart" Vickers berkutat dengan kemudi, Joseph Frost terlihat tegang, Jill Valentine hanya menatap jendela, Albert Wesker tetap memasang _poker face _di balik kacamata hitamnya sementara Barry Burton memegang erat _Colt Python_ favoritnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hening. Setidaknya sampai Jill tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku mengangkat alis.

"Wesker, Ada asap yang terlihat mencurigakan pada arah jam 2."

"Vickers, kita mendarat di dekat sumber asap itu. Minimal kita bisa berharap menemukan jejak mengenai keberadaan Tim Bravo, atau mungkin petunjuk untuk kasus pembunuhan di wilayah ini."

"Roger, Kapten Wesker."

_Ya, tentu saja asap itu mencurigakan. Jelas itu bukan asap dari api unggun dan mustahil ada orang yang repot-repot membakar sampah di tengah hutan pegunungan ini. Jika kita tidak dapat petunjuk dari entah apa sumber asap ini, well, I'll be damned._

Begitu helicopter mendarat, aku, Jill, Barry, Joseph dan Wesker keluar dan menjejak rumput hutan. Selagi kami menuju sumber asap itu kami memutuskan hanya membawa _Berreta _dan kantung amunisi yang ada pada sabuk yang kami kenakan serta satu kaleng cairan P3K (dengan pengecualian Joseph membawa senapan _Remmington_ dan Barry membawa _Colt Python_). Peralatan berat yang tiak efisien untuk dibawa seperti _Rocket Launcher _ditinggal di dalam helicopter. Untuk itulah Vickers tetap berada di dalam helicopter, jika terjadi apa-apa kami akan langsung kembali ke helicopter untuk menyusun rencana.

Betapa terkejutnya kami ketika sampai pada sumber asap. Kuakui, Wesker patut mendapat penghargaan dalam usaha mempertahankan _poker face _dan tetap memakai kacamata hitam di mana hari sudah gelap seperti ini. Helikopter yang digunakan Tim Bravo, mengalami kerusakan cukup parah. Mungkin mereka mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu mendarat. Yang mencurigakan adalah fakta bahwa tidak ada satupun Tim Bravo di dalam helicopter meski sebagian peralatan mereka masih tertinggal di sana.

_Firasat buruk_, pikirku. _Jangan-jangan mereka… Tidak, Chris. Jangan._ Aku menggelengkan kepala berusaha menjernihkan otak. _Pikiran negative adalah pantangan terbesar dalam menyelesaikan misi_.

"Kapten Wesker, aku masih belum bisa mengontak Richard Aiken." Joseph berkata.

"Seperti yang tadi kubilang, mungkin radionya mengalami kerusakan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kita temukan di sekitar sini. Kita berpencar, aku dan Valentine ke arah jam 3, Redfield, kau ke arah jam 6, Burton menuju arah jam 9 dan Frost mencari ke arah jam 12." Wesker terlihat tenang sekali, wajar saja kalau dia –meski menyebalkan –cukup menjanjikan sebagai kapten.

"Jika kalian mendapatkan sesuatu, segera beri tanda. Waspada setiap saat, apapun yang berpotensi mengancam keselamatan kalian, jangan ragu untuk melepaskan tembakan. Kita di sini menjalankan misi sebagai satuan khusus, sebagai anggota S.T.A.R.S. dan aku ingin komitmen penuh. Laksanakan."

"SIAP! LAKSANAKAN!" Kami serentak menjawab dengan lantang dan mulai melakukan pencarian.

_Wesker mungkin sedikit paranoid, maksudku, memangnya ada perkumpulan maniak yang menunggu mangsa di sini, sehingga kita perlu memberondong mereka dengan timah panas? Yang benar saja._

Hei, aku merasa kita sedang diawasi. Aku menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, lalu ke belakang, tidak melihat apapun yang mencurigakan. _Hmm,_ _mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. _Aku sedang berusaha mencari barangkali ada jejak sepatu di antara rerumputan ketika suara Joseph terdengar.

"Hei! Di sini ada pistol yang terjatuh! Pasti milik salah satu anggota Tim Bravo!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Joseph setelah menyerah dalam upaya mencari jejak kaki manusia di balik rerumputan.

"Frost," Wesker menjawab tanpa menoleh kepada Joseph, "Anggota S.T.A.R.S. yang direkrut sudah melewati kriteria khusus, termasuk kompetensi dalam tugas. Mustahil mereka berbuat ceroboh seperti meninggalkan pistol."

"Tapi, ini benar-benar Berreta khusus milik S.T.A.R.S. aku yakin sekali."

"Joseph, coba angkat tinggi-tinggi pistol itu supaya kami bisa melihatnya." Barry berkata.

Joseph menggangguk lau memungut pistol itu, memperlihatkannya pada kami.

Meski hari sudah malam, kami bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di tangan Joseph. Yang dia pungut memang sebuah _Berreta_, tetapi ada sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada di sana, yang tidak termasuk _spare part_ pistol. Perutku bergejolak, berusaha keras untuk menahan diri supaya tidak muntah melihat pemandangan memuakkan itu. **Potongan tangan manusia dengan darah yang mengering sedang menggenggam gagang pistol**.

"UWWAAAAA!" Kudengar Joseph menjerit, wajar saja jika dia terkejut. Dan kini aku tahu siapa –atau apa yang sejak tadi terus mengawasi kami.

Anjing-anjing liar keluar dari persembunyian mereka mendengar jeritan Joseph–mereka bukan anjing liar biasa, kulit mereka berwarna merah gelap dengan moncong berlumuran darah dan ukuran mereka lebih besar dari Doberman, penampakan yang cukup untuk memberimu mimpi buruk selama seminggu penuh.

"Sialan!" Joseph menyiapkansenapannya, siap menembak.

"Semua, kita bantu Frost!" Suara Wesker menggelegar.

Sayangnya tidak semudah itu bagiku untuk membantu Joseph, karena anjing-anjing itu mulai menyerangku juga. Aku menarik pelatuk pistolku, melubangi kepala setiap anjing yang mencoba dekat-dekat denganku. Kulihat Joseph menumbangkan tiga anjing dengan senapan yang dia bawa. Begitu Jill sampai ke tempat Joseph berada, kupikir situasi akan membaik.

Aku salah. Joseph justru terkena serangan fatal. Dia menjerit kesakitan, cukup untuk membuat ciut nyali orang biasa.

Aku dan Jill berusaha membantu, kami menembaki anjing-anjing yang menyerang Joseph. Tetapi jumlah amunisi kami tidak sebanding dengan banyaknya 'anjing jadi-jadian' yang ada di hutan terkutuk ini.

"_JOOSEEEPPHH!_" Suara Jill terdengar sangat menyayat. Joseph Frost sudah tiada, terkena gigitan fatal di bagian leher, tenggorokannya sobek dan darah mengalir deras dari kaki kanannya.

AKu mendengar sesuatu, seperti bunyi baling-baling. Bunyi baling-baling helicopter ini rasanya – _wait a second_, jangan bilang kalau Chicken itu gemetar ketakutan mendengar jeritan Joseph.

"TIDAK! TUNGGU, VICKERS! JANGAN PERGI!" Sia-sia saja aku berteriak, Brad Vickers sudah lepas landas, kabur dengan helicopter dengan sebagian persediaan kami masih di dalam sana, meninggalkan kami di hutan ini.

"**_FUCKING CHICKENSHIT!_**" Aku berteriak frustrasi.

Habislah sudah. Kami terdampar di tengah hutan bersama 'anjing-anjing gila' dan entah makhluk apa lagi yang mungkin berkeliaran di sini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mengenai keberadaan Tim Bravo selain pistol yang dipungut almarhum Joseph. Tak ada harapan, setidaknya begitu menurutku. Tetapi Wesker berpendapat lain.

"Burton, Redfield, Valentine, ada sebuah mansion di arah jam 5 dari jasad Frost. Aku ingin supaya kita terus berlari sampai kita ada di mansion itu. Anjing-anjing itu terlalu banyak untuk kita lawan. Kita berlindung di sana untuk sementara waktu."

"Aku jadi ingin merokok." Kataku lemas, moodku benar-benar rusak.

"Lakukan itu setelah misi kita selesai." Wesker berkata datar. Aku hanya mendengus gusar.

"Kita berlari sekarang! Menuju mansion!" Barry berkata lantang, diikuti derap suara kaki kami yang berlari sekencang mungkin menuju tempat aman –atau tempat yang kami pikir bebas dari bahaya.

Setelah berlari gila-gilaan, kami akhirnya tiba di dalam mansion yang dibangun di tengah hutan ini. Seharusnya aku heran, orang macam apa yang mau mendirikan mansion di tengah hutan yang banyak makhluk biadab berkeliaran? Namun ada hal yang lebih penting. Aku, Jill, Wesker dan Barry untuk sementara waktu aman dari anjing jadi-jadian itu. Tunggu dulu, aku tidak melihat sosok bongsor dengan rompi merah dan berjanggut.

"Kita terpisah dari Barry." Bagiku perkataan Jill ini adalah sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah," aku berkata lebih kepada diriku sendiri daripada rekanku, "Belum ada kepastian Barry tewas atau tidak. Dia pasti segera menyusul."

**_DOORRR!_**

Bunyi letupan pistol membuatku tersentak.

"Siapa di sana!"

"Redfield, pergilah ke arah sumber suara pistol tadi," Wesker memberiku perintah. "Cari tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Mungkin ada petunjuk mengenai Tim Bravo. Valentine, kau lakukan investigasi di ruangan sebelah timur. Aku berjaga-jaga di sini, laporkan setiap hal yang tidak wajar padaku."

"Roger."

Saat ini aku berada di suatu ruangan dengan pola papan catur di lantainya, detik jam klasik terdengar jelas di sini. **(a/n: Hayo, yang tidak tau tentang _Grandfather Clock_ misterius ini, mendingan pensiun aja dari fans RE :p. hehe.)**

Aku tidak suka suasana ini, sunyi, misterius. Aku membuka pintu di sudut ruangan. Siapa yang menduga kalau aku akan disambut oleh pemandangan yang kupikir hanya ada dicerita horror?

Aku memang pernah menonton film mengenai kanibal yang mengoyak daging manusia. _But this is different!_ Di depan mataku sendiri, orang aneh –yang sepertinya kanibal -menggigit leher mayat manusia di dekatnya sampai putus lalu memakan dagingnya. Darah membasahi lantai dan bau busuk menyengat hidungku. Ini jauh lebih parah daripada kematian Joseph.

Kanibal ini menoleh. **Kanibal ini menyadari keberadaanku**. Bukan kanibal biasa, kulit wajahnya pucat dan berkerut, seperti hamper terkelupas. Tatapannya kosong. Dia bermaksud menyerangku. Aku tak punya pilihan. Aku mengokang pistol dan mengarahkan moncongnya pada pemakan manusia ini.

"Di sini polisi! Kau ditangkap atas tindakan kanibalisme! Angkat tangan, tetap di tempatmu atau aku harus menembakmu!" Aku tak tahu jika dia mengerti perkataanku. Kanibal ini hanya mengeluarkan suara erangan tertahan dan tangannya ke depan berusaha menggapaiku. Aku menganggapnya sebagai tindakan perlawanan. Aku menembak tempurung lututnya. Jika dia manusia, seharusnya dia terjatuh menjerit kesakitan, tetapi dengan terpincang-pincang kanibal ini tetap menuju ke arahku. Mustahil. **Mustahil zombie itu ada**.

"Shit!" Tanpa pikir panjang aku melubangi kepalanya. Ini gila, pikirku.

_Zombie_, mustahil. Mayat yang ada di ruangan ini ternyata **_Kenneth Sullivan_** dari Tim Bravo. AKu memejamkan mata almarhum Ken dan mengambil amunisi yang ada padanya. Harus melapor, Wesker harus tahu kegilaan ini.

Begitu aku sampai di ruangan utama aku tidak melihat Wesker. Dia seharusnya berjaga di sini.

"WESKER! JILL!" Aku berteriak, berusaha memanggil. "BARRY! JIKA KALIAN DENGAR SUARAKU, BERI JAWABAN! WESKER!" Percuma. Sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian di mansion yang entah ada berapa banyak zombie. Tunggu, masih ada Tim Bravo lain yang mungkin ada di sini. Masih ada harapan. Berjuanglah Chris!

Sudah kuputuskan untuk menginvestigasi lantai dua dulu. Lebih banyak zombie berkeliaran, aku tidak mau harus menghamburkan peluru di sini. _Zombie itu lamban, mudah lolos dari mereka jika bisa aku berlari cepat_.

**_(a/n: Mulai chapter berikutnya, cerita ini akan menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu.)_**


	4. Blackmailing

"Maaf Chris. Aku memang memintamu untuk melapor padaku. Tetapi jika aku menjawab panggilanmu, rencanaku akan buyar."

Setelah mendengar langkah kaki Chris menjauh, Wesker keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di pintu kedua sebelah utara. **(a/n: Di dalam game RE/BH, ****tidak ada**** yang namanya pintu kedua sebelah utara pada Mansion Hall 1F. Ini hanya detail buatan author.)**

Pintu depan mansion terbuka. Barry akhirnya sampai ke tempat ini.

"Burton! Aku tahu kau masih hidup. Keputusanku menunggumu memang tepat." kata Wesker santai.

"Anjing jadi-jadian itu keras kepala, butuh waktu untuk meloloskan diri." Barry menjawab dengan terengah-engah. " Kapten Wesker, mana yang lain, Jill dan Chris?"

"Mereka pergi menyelidiki secara terpisah jikalau ada _sesuatu _yang ganjil di tempat ini."

"_Sesuatu yang ganjil_?" Barry Burton tak habis pikir, "Ini kegilaan, kapten. Kita kehilangan Joseph dan belum ada kontak sama sekali dari Tim Bravo. Lalu anda memberi perintah untuk menyelidiki secara terpisah…"

"Burton," Potong Wesker sebelum Barry menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang _Umbrella Corporation _?"

"Setahuku _Umbrella_ perusahaan farmasi yang memberi donasi besar-besaran untuk kota ini. Mengapa tiba-tiba anda menanyakan ini?"

"_Umbrella Corporation _memiliki suatu divisi rahasia yang mengkhususkan diri dalam riset biologis. **_The Spencer Mansion_** –tempat ini adalah salah satu fasilitas penelitian milik _Umbrella_, dan baru-baru ini sebuah kecelakaan dalam eksperimen terjadi."

Barry tetap mendengarkan, tanpa disadari dia mengerutkan dahinya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tetapi _Umbrella_ memiliki keterkaitan dengan S.T.A.R.S. , dan aku diminta untuk membantu dalam menangani situasi ini. Ini adalah situasi yang sangat rawan dan rahasia; _Umbrella_ tidak ingin kabar mengenai keterlibatan mereka sampai bocor." Wesker berbicara dengan nada santai.

"Sekarang, yang harus kulakukan adalah menghilangkan bukti -bukti bahwa _Umbrella_ bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang menyebabkan begitu banyak masalah di Raccoon City akhir-akhir ini. Masalahnya adalah, aku perlu kunci-kunci untuk mengakses laboratorium –oh ya, Burton, ada laboratorium rahasia 20 kaki di bawah permukaan tanah yang menyimpan data-data hasil riset di tempat ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menemukan kunci-kunci."

Barry menatapnya sejenak, terdiam , otaknya berputar-putar.

_Kecelakaan dalam eksperimen_, _mayat bergelimpangan di sudut kota,_ _sebuah laboratorium rahasia tempat riset biologis diadakan_,_ dan membunuh anjing jadi-jadian di hutan, bukti-bukti Umbrella terlibat_...

Barry mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Wesker yang menyeringai, tertegun dan marah. Ingin rasanya menghancurkan wajah orang di depannya ini dengan Colt Pyhton di tangannya.

"Sinting! Anda pikir aku akan membantu Anda menghancurkan bukti? _You crazy bastard!_"

"Sebelum kau menarik pelatuk, aku harus mengatakan bahwa jika aku tidak segera menghubungi rekan-rekanku, _Umbrella_ tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan keluargamu."

"Kau menggertak," bisik Barry , dan seringai Wesker akhirnya menghilang.

"Aku tidak menggertak," katanya dingin . "Coba saja kau tembak aku. Rekan-rekanku akan mengirimkan padamu entah apa yang tersisa dariistri dan anakmu lewat pos kilat."

Untuk sesaat, tak satu pun dari mereka bergerak, suasana hening, dingin dan menusuk. Lalu perlahan-lahan Barry menurunkan lengannya dan menyarungkan kembali pistolnya. Keluarganya adalah segalanya. Dia tidak akan membahayakan keluarganya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Keputusan tepat, Burton."

Wesker merogoh salah satu sakunya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada Barry.

Kertas pertama adalah denah mansion ini. Entah bagaimana Wesker mendapatkannya, Barry pikir sebaiknya dia tidak tahu.

Kertas kedua berisikan catatan tulisan tangan Wesker. Barry membacanya dalam hati.

_**Ada empat emblem tersembunyi di suatu tempat di rumah ini. Masing-masing memiliki gambar terukir di satu sisi - matahari, bulan, bintang, dan angin. Ada pintu belakang di sisi lain dari mansion ini. Di pintu itulah keempat emblem itu harus ditempatkan.**_

_**Mansion ini juga memiliki kunci khusus yang dapat membuka pintu tertentu. Kunci yang juga memiliki gambar kecil terukir –pedang, tameng, baju zirah dan topi baja.**_

"Chris dan Jill," Barry berkata memecah keheningan bagaimana jika mereka…"

"Mereka pasti akan membantumu mencari empat _emblem_ dan kunci-kunci. Jika kau bertemu salah satu dari mereka, beritahu mereka bahwa anda menemukan 'pintu belakang'. Aku yakin mereka akan lebih dari senang untuk bekerja sama dengan Barry yang sudah lama mereka percaya."

Barry memandang Wesker setengah memohon, tak berdaya untuk menyembunyikan rasa takut dari suaranya .

"Anda akan memberitahu rekan-rekan anda kan? Bahwa aku membantu Anda? Anda tidak akan lupa untuk melapor?"

"Percayalah , Burton. Lakukan sesuai yang kuberitahu padamu, dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jill pergi menuju pintu di sebelah timur. Susul dia." Dengan itu Wesker berbalik dan berjalan menuju lantai dua.

Barry menggertakan giginya, bertekad untuk melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya.

"Jill…" Barry membuka kenop pintu yang disebutkan Wesker, jika dia ingin melakukan ini, dia harus menyusul Jill.


End file.
